


Let go, doll

by homoerotic (orphan_account)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Don’t read if you don’t like, How Do I Tag, I’m not sorry, Jschlatt - Freeform, M/M, Wetting, Wilbur Soot - Freeform, don’t ship real people - Freeform, nasty things, pls don’t hurt me, this is short, why is this my kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/homoerotic
Summary: “Baby..” Wilbur watched as tears fell from his cheeks, spilling onto his pink sweatshirt, letting his body succumb.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 26
Kudos: 228





	1. Wet Thigh Highs Never Looked So Good

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry. No I’m not. I’m a dirty fucking fiend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> might take this down because i hate it kiss kiss

"Awe... Does the baby boy need to use the toilet?" Wilbur teased, watching Schlatt bounce his leg up and down and wiggle his hips as he attempted to finish pouring his drink. Looking back at Wilbur, he pouted and whined, "S-Stop!" His face was red as he took a sip from the glass, letting out a shaky breath as he felt Wilbur's hand slide up his thigh. Schlatt moaned quietly and looked up at Wilbur, taking his hand and moving it to his crotch. 

"Fuck," He squeezed his legs together, pushing his hips into Wilbur's hand. "You okay, baby?" Wilbur stepped closer to Schlatt, palming him through his boxers. Schlatt nodded, slowly opening his legs again. "Yeah," He took Wilbur's cheek in his hand and gave him a kiss. "Just really desperate." He smiled weakly, rolling his hips into Wilbur's hand a few times before letting go of his cheek and resting his head on Wil's shoulder. 

"..Doll? I have an idea." Wilbur kept his hand on Schlatt's semi-hard dick. "Hm?" Schlatt hummed in response. "Is it okay if I uhm- If I tie your hands behind your back and-" "Yes, God yes." Schlatt looked up at Wilbur and smiled sweetly.

____________

Schlatt was sat on the kitchen floor, hands tied tightly behind his back with rope and sitting on his knees. Wilbur watched as he squirmed, patting his head and squatting down in front of him. “Pet..”  
Schlatt’s head hung in shame, but Wilbur’s hand was quick to sneak under his chin and lift his head up once more. “It’s okay, doll. It’ll be over soon.” Wilbur’s hand carressed Schlatt’s cheek carefully, wiping away a tear that fell from his eye. Schlatt trembled, more tears spilling from his eyes as Wilbur’s other hand parted his legs and then rested on his hip, his thumb rubbing over the wet spots on Schlatt’s underwear. Schlatt whined and moaned softly at the contact, his hips rolling into the delicate touch, bladder threatening to spill at any given moment.

And it did. Hot liquid formed another large wet spot, Schlatt gasped and closed his legs together tightly. His eyes squeezed shut, whimpering as he attempted to stop the flow. 

By the time he cut it off, there was piss all around his crotch and ass, leaking down into his stockings. Wilbur frowned with sympathy, keeping his thumb where it was and rubbing the head of Wilbur’s dick, leaning forward to catch his earlobe in his teeth. 

“Let go, doll.”

Wilbur shivered, a loud shriek erupting from his mouth as another wave of desperation hit him. He shook his head, throwing his head back as he fought the urge. “No— No please, I can hold it—“ 

“Baby, you can’t hold it.”

“Let me use the bathroom, please, I can make it,” The words were quiet and breathless, his voice threatening to break. 

“Stand up then. Go.”

Wilbur’s hands left Schlatt’s trembling body, allowing him to stand up and make his way to the toilet. Once he had managed to get off of the floor, he doubled over, legs crossing and making miniature steps towards the bathroom. 

It was only a few steps before he broke, falling to the floor in defeat and soaking the floor around him, as well as his boxers and thigh highs. 

“Baby..” Wilbur watched as tears fell from his cheeks, spilling onto his pink sweatshirt, letting his body succumb. 

“No, no, stop it!” He cried, still attempting to stop. Wilbur watched from a few feet away, a hand in his sweatpants and making breathy moans as he got off on Schlatt’s state; mental and physical. He stopped before could finish, sitting behind Schlatt and untying his arms. Schlatt fell back into his chest and arms, his legs moving to sit with them open. 

Wilbur pressed a kiss to his forehead, whispering words of praise and love as his hand toyed with Schlatt’s wet boxers. He palmed the man, moans escaping both of their lips as Wilbur bucked his hips against Schlatt’s wet ass. “Wil— Aah- fuck!” Schlatt came, Wilbur soon following suit. 

“Thanks for uhm, feeding my kink.” Wilbur said quietly, still out of breath as the man in his arms nodded, looking up at him with large brown eyes and nodding. “Y’welcome.. Now clean me up.”


	2. Sweet Dreams, Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Maybe, maybe not. You’re hard work.” Schlatt’s index finger pressed on Wil’s nose, laughing when his eyes went cross.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a part two. not my best work, it was a bit rushed

_“Thanks for uhm, feeding my kink." Wilbur said quietly, still out of breath as the man in his arms nodded, looking up at him with large brown eyes and nodding. "Y'welcome.. Now clean me up."_

___________

Schlatt was still laying in Wilbur’s arms, his hazy eyes staring up at Wil’s closed ones. “C’mon, Wil, we gotta clean up.”

“Uhn.” Wilbur grunted in response, his hands tucked away beneath the soft fabric of Schlatt’s sweater, fingers grazing over his nipples and occasionally toying with them. Schlatt whined, grabbing Wil’s hands and holding them. “Please? We can have a nice, warm shower..?”

“Yeah- Yeah, sounds nice. Sorry.”

“S’okay, are you okay?” Schlatt prodded. “Hey, cmere. I know you’re tired, I am too, but I’m not gonna sleep on the kitchen floor.” He stood up, grabbing Wilbur’s arms and pulling him up off of the floor.

“I’m fine, I just.. I dunno. I feel bad.” Wilbur looked down, following Schlatt to the bathroom. “I feel like I kind of forced that onto you.”

“What? No way, don’t feel bad. I liked that. If I was uncomfortable, I would have told you.” Schlatt turned around to hug Wil, helping to strip his clothes off and do the same to himself.

“Mm,” Wil agreed, nodding. “I guess.”

Schlatt stepped into the shower, turning on the water and adjusting the temperature so it was comfortable. Wilbur stepped in behind him, giving him a thumbs up to say that the water was good.

“I love you, y’know.” Schlatt grabbed the other in a hug, kissing his collarbones and letting the hot water run down his body.

“Love you too, baby, so much. You’re so good for me.” Wilbur pressed his lips to the top of Schlatt’s head, smiling into him.

_________

“Cut it out, I wanna sleep in one of your shirts and I’m going to. No questions asked.” Schlatt giggled as Wilbur playfully hit him with a pillow, attempting to keep Schlatt away from his closet. Schlatt eventually won, Wilbur giving up and allowing him to slide into a t-shirt of his own.

“That hardly fits you.” Wilbur teased. It was a lie; the shirt looked good on his boyfriend and he loved it.

“It definitely does. Shut up.” Schlatt smirked, sighing. “Now let me cuddle you.” He climbed onto the bed, laying down beside Wilbur and resting his hands on his bare chest. Wilbur’s arm was wrapped around Schlatt, his other hand resting atop the one laid on his chest.

“You’re hot.” Schlatt said nonchalantly. Wilbur blushed.

“Yeah, that’s why you’re gay for me.” He teased back, giving a sly smile.

“Maybe, maybe not. You’re hard work.” Schlatt’s index finger pressed on Wil’s nose, laughing when his eyes went cross.

“Shut up and go to sleep.. I thought you were tired.” He closed his eyes, still smirking. “I’m exhausted.”

“At least tell me “Goodnight baby, I love you”.” Schlatt mocked. “Please?”

“Yeah.. G’night, I love you.” Wilbur turned on his side and wrapped both arms around Schlatt, pulling him closer. “Baby.”

“Night, love you too. Sweet dreams.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to take a look at my requests book! i’ve also got another little drabble oneshot in the works. i’m putting lotsa effort into it, so it may take awhile to be uploaded. keep an eye out!! lov u <3

**Author's Note:**

> Debating on making a second clean up/aftercare chapter. LMK if you’d like to see that.


End file.
